Inu's Wish
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: InuKag One shot! With Naraku dead and a wish to be made, the Inugroup has stumbled across a slight problem who should make the wish? Leave it up to Kagome to give the wish to Inuyasha and leave it to Inuyasha to be indecisive about what he wants… or is he


Author's note: Inu/ Kag fic and if you like Kikyo then you should no be reading this, but that's another story. Naraku has been defeated and Kikyo is dead, and now its time for the wish to be made.

Disclaimer: The typical ones apply here… much to my unfortunate demise…

Summary: With Naraku dead and a wish to be made, the Inu-group has stumbled across a slight problem; who should make the wish? Leave it up to Kagome to give the wish to Inuyasha and leave it to Inuyasha to be indecisive about what he wants…or is he?(one-shot)

* * *

"I told you freakin' idiots, I'm not going to give up on what I want so easily."

"Well, Inuyasha, I think you should consider your options before you make any rash decisions that you might regret later."

"Shut-up, Monk!"

"Don't talk to your friends like that Inuyasha!" Kagome was not happy. None of her friends were willing to give Inuyasha the jewel. It wasn't that they didn't trust him but they knew if he turned full demon he would leave them. And they all knew that by him doing so he would break Kagome's heart. It was then that Shippo decided to chime in.

"I think Kagome should make the wish…she'd do a much better job than Inuyasha."

"I agree with Shippo. Besides if we let Miroku make the wish I would be forced into being his baby breeder for life, God forbid."

"Oh, my dearest Sango, would you really do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Not if you're going to be a pervert::smack: And get your hand off my ass!"

"I can't help my self. Its habit! Anyway, I think that we should let Kagome choose who should make the wish."

Kagome paused for a moment, even though she already knew who she would choose. She held out the sacred jewel in her hand.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise when he felt the jewel in his hand.

"Make your wish Inuyasha. I'm leaving in two days. No doubt you'll have finished your quest for ultimate power by then." And with that she turned around and began to put things into her yellow backpack. He knew she wanted to stay for while to say goodbye to all the friends she had made. And he knew he should say something about the wish he wanted to make but no words came out. He sighed and leapt into a tree.

He sat and thought for a while. One thing he knew was that Kagome was not going through that well just yet. Then suddenly he got an idea.

---(two days later)---

Kagome walked into the clearing that lead to the well with her head down staring at the ground. She had not seen Inuyasha for almost the entirety of her last two days in the futile age. He had only come around everyfive hours or so, just to show her that he was actually there, and still a half demon. Then he would usually take off again. She had noticed that he had taken a hatchet and a hammer with him when he left the first time, which in it self had seemed odd. And what was more interesting was that when she served ramen the night before, not only did he not show up immediately, but he asked for her to make omelets instead. Need less to say the request had left her partially stunned, but she did make him the desired food. When he finished eating, it he simply told her not to worry, and then he left.

Suddenly she was right in front of the well but there was one problem. Sitting on top of a bunch of wooden planks that covered the well was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…Wench, you can't leave!"

"I can and I will!" he moved to where he was not but two inches from her face.

"No, you can't!"

"Is that so? And why can't I?"

"Because if you left I would die! I've made my wish and I wish that you would be with me forever and that I would never be parted from you." His voice had been reduced into nothing but a whisper. His ears lay flat on his head ready for rejection and he looked down at his bare feet wishing he could just run.

"Do you mean it?" he looked up startled. His amber eyes were met with her brown ones where he saw tears were beginning to form at the rims, ready to cascade down her cheeks.

"Is that really what you want? You could bring Kikyo back, you know. The love of your life could be with you forever and you could be happy." She was pulled into a deep and secure embrace.

"Damn Kikyo to hell since that's what she wants so badly! I don't care any more. And as for the love of my life, well, she's standing right in front of me. As long as you are with me I'll always be happy. Kagome, I want you, not the damn clay pot. I want a real woman and you, Kagome are a real woman, the only woman. Please stay with me; I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Of course…of course I'll stay. That's all you had to say. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that Inuyasha?" She noticed a house had been built in the clearing. A smirk spread across Inuyasha's face.

"No, how long?" he had spent two days on the house and could tell she liked it.

"Since the first time I saw you, even when you were attached to our tree."

"Then I'm the luckiest man alive." They shared a kiss that to them could have lasted forever if it had not been for the lack of oxygen.

"Just one thing, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Re-open the well for me, please."

"Why, so you can go back to your smelly era? No way!"

"I have to for a little while, and you have to come too. Mama will want to know about us and I have to either finish school or drop out… with my grades the way they are dropping out seems more appealing… oh and we have to get officially get married before we start living together…" she said pointing to the house.

"I don't see why we have to, I mean, it's not like anyone really cares about that stuff around here anyway…not that I don't think marriage is important and all that. I'm just stating the obvious." He knew he had just saved himself from a load of 'sits' and a horrible back ache. Just then Kagome realized what she could say to change his mind and proceeded to put on the most nonchalant face she could muster.

"Well, you know I really don't care either way, but if we leave the well like that I wont be able to get certain things from my time like…well lets see…ramen for one…"

She didn't need to say another word, seeing as though he had already set off to complete the task before the words were out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha my love, you're such a predictable puppy." Pieces of wood were flying every where and from the rubble Kagome could hear him say something that would be marked down in her book of things that Inuyasha said right, along with a few other noteworthy statements he had made that day.

"Yeah, well at least I'm your predictable puppy, Kagome."

* * *

End Comments: okay, i know that this was sort of odd but i wrote it and i like it, so there you have it. i felt that it was fluffy and that seems to be what i write well so i hope you liked it. off to another class for me! bye!


End file.
